Humpty Dumpty(Episode)
Humpty Dumpty is the 31st episode in Season 4 of The Adventures of Motu Patlu. It was released on February 5, 2017 on YouTube by the channel WowKidz. Synopsis The episode begins with Motu reading the book Humpty Dumpty in English except Motu does not understand English so he asks Patlu to translate it to him. Suddenly Dr. Jhatka walks in and demonstrates his new gadget to Motu and Patlu. This gadget of his can supposedly bring any picture into life. Motu decides to use that gadget on his book to bring Humpty Dumpty to life. Dr. Jhatka scolds Motu and tells him they will get in trouble for this but it is too late, and the Machine uses its magic. It sends a bright blast of green light that materializes Humpty Dumpty into the real world. The machine ends up creating a egg and Motu decides to make an omelette with it. As Motu is about to fry the egg, it suddenly slaps him and yanks his nose really hard, then the egg turns around to reveal itself and pulls Motu's ears. Humpty Dumpty now runs off and into the streets. Over there he is scared by all the cars passing by that could easily crack his egg shell, he runs into the grass where dogs start chasing him because he is an egg. While being chased Humpty Dumpty finds a bone on the round and throws it to the dogs who fetch it and chase it, cleverly escaping. Once the dogs catch the bone thrown far away, they look for Humpty and head back to chasing him. However Humpty stumbles on the Chai shop where Chaiwala thinks he is an egg and attempts to fry him into an omelette to make rupees. Humpty slaps and scares Chaiwala away, and he runs off again although he is quickly met up by hungry dogs on one side and Motu and his gang come surround him the other side. Patlu lures the confused HUmpty out and says he will return him back to his country and Humpty scrambles off just for that. The angry dogs do no want this to happen so they chase Humpty, suddenly two hooded Bowmen join in and there is a mass rumble fight over who gets the egg, Ghasitaram beats up one of the dogs, and Motu his gang beat up the others to take care of them. However the hooded bowmen shoot arrows that defeat Motu's gang and bring them down, Inspector Chingum is casually patrolling on his motorcycle when he witnesses this chaotic situation and tries to cool it down by shooting his gun to release coconuts only to be chased by the dogs. The dogs get infuriated by this and they chase Inspector Chingum over this. Suddenly the pandemobnium brefiely halts with all 4 parties confused over the egg, and Humpty Dumpty makes a break for it. He runs towards a clearing in the forest near a lake but a Flamingo intercepts and takes him away, the Flamingo says his children will relish for two days from eating Humpty and Humpty Dumpty gets flown to his nest. Patlu does not want this to happen and he puts on a Helicopter helmet to fly and approach the flamingo, the flamingo however pecks and beats Patlu away and he gets flown away. Once Dr. Jhatka gets the machine, Motu is able to bring Humpty back into his land in the story although he accidentally brings his whole crew too. When Motu escapes, he accidentally leaves everyone behind and the two bowmen are left outside of the world, the episode concludes with Motu getting beaten for this mistake. Gallery Screenshot 2017-11-26 at 10.25.49 PM.png|Dr. Jhatka demonstrates his new gadget to Motu and Patlu Screenshot 2017-11-26 at 10.34.19 PM.png|Motu attempts to cook Humpty Dumpty, mistaking him for an egg Screenshot 2017-11-26 at 10.34.48 PM.png|Humpty Dumpty pulls Motu's ears Screenshot 2017-11-26 at 10.42.36 PM.png|Chaiwala attempts to take away Humpty Screenshot 2017-11-26 at 10.51.09 PM.png|A large chaotic fight ensues over possession of Humpty Dumpty Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Adventures of Motu Patlu